


Save My Heart

by poppynightin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Lesbian AU, cis girl au, past Biadore, past Vatya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynightin/pseuds/poppynightin
Summary: Violet starts her last year of High School and hopes to just be able to go through it without any major distraction so that she can finally move to New York to attend Parsons. But of course, that is not what happens.





	Save My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Can you believe it? Showing the judges versatility with high school cis girl Pearlet? You can never have enough high school Pearlet, so here is more. I hope you will enjoy this. I’m gonna warn everybody outright, this will be VERY slow with updates. I’m sorry. I hope you’ll enjoy chapter one <3

Violet was leaving her class, already feeling exhausted and hungry. She had been disappointed to find out that she didn't have any classes with Courtney or Adore in the morning and was excited to see them for the first time today. Violet looked at her phone that was buzzing in her hand with multiple incoming texts from Katya.

 **Katyusha Zamo** // 1.15 pm  
Hope you're having fun in school, loser :*

 **Katyusha Zamo** // 1:15 pm  
God, I don't miss it at all. College is so much more fun!!!!

 **Katyusha Zamo** // 1:17 pm  
Look at my hot lunch date ;)

Violet opened the photo that was attached. Tatianna, of course. Tatianna had been all Katya was able to talk about the past few weeks and frankly Violet was starting to get slightly get annoyed with it. Though she was genuinely happy for Katya for having found a girlfriend that was not only extremely attractive but according to Katya also ’the nicest person ever‘, she still didn't need to hear about it 24/7. Between Katya being all loved up and Adore being miserable about her and Bianca’s break up and Courtney constantly having crushes on whatever boy had caught her eye that day, Violet felt like all she ever talked about lately were relationships and crushes. It was annoying really. Violet had never been one to just develop a crush;, she appreciated sex of course and it's not like she was completely opposed to relationships, her and Katya had been dating until she had left for college after all, it was just that watching her friends, she felt like they weren't focusing on the important things at all anymore. Violet wanted to stay clear of crushes, dates and relationships. She didn't need some random girl to interfere with her plans to attend Parsons and to move to New York once she finally finished High School. Her phone buzzed again.

 **Amore Cilantro** // 1.19 pm  
Come to my locker

Violet made her way to Adore’s locker, hoping that she would be ready to leave for lunch. When she had almost reached her, she saw a blonde girl standing with her and for once it wasn't Courtney. Adore was pointing in different directions while enthusiastically talking and laughing with the girl, seemingly explaining something. Violet took her in. She had never seen her so she assumed that she must be new. While their school was fairly big you were at least vaguely familiar with most people and it wasn't like Violet could've forgotten the girl if she would've seen her before. She was gorgeous, her long blonde hair in messy waves, her skin slightly tanned and smooth looking; her face was the best part though, blue eyes, full lips, high cheekbones and a beautiful smile. Her outfit however was tragic. A random baggy print shirt, ugly shorts, some kind of flowy cardigan that didn't match her shirt and atrocious sandals. She looked like she was going to Coachella but not in a good way at all. Meanwhile Adore seemed to have seen Violet and was waving her closer.

"There you are!“ she exclaimed before pulling Violet into a tight hug. “Meet Pearl, she's new. She moved here from Chicago. She’s gonna come with us to lunch,“ Adore said while gesturing towards the girl. Pearl. What a dumb name.

„Hi, I’m Violet. Nice to meet you,“ Violet lied while shaking Pearl’s hand. It truly was beyond her why Adore and Courtney kept on insisting on hanging out with other people. They all knew that their dynamics were best when it was just the three of them. It had been the three of them for the past 10 years and Violet would've preferred to keep it that way. Especially if changing that meant sitting with a girl in a ridiculous outfit and a name like Pearl. Not that Violet was really able to judge her too harshly for that, her own cousin was literally named Fame and her best friend's name was Adore. This was still L.A. after all and people liked to go crazy with their baby names.

“Nice to meet you too,“ Pearl answered with a smile.

“Ok, let's get going ladies!“ Adore spoke while already starting to walk.

“What about Court?“ Violet asked confused. She was pretty sure that Courtney’s class had been on the same floor as Adore’s so it was weird that she wasn't here already. 

“She’ll find us, we sit in the same spot every day anyway. Let’s go. I’m hungry.“

_

Violet had barely listened to Adore’s and Pearl’s conversation when she felt arms wrapping themselves around her neck and smelled Courtney’s perfume.

“Hello lovely. You look gorgeous,“ Courtney said while lightly squeezing Violet before walking over to Adore to hug her and place a kiss on top of her head. Adore just beamed at her before gesturing towards Pearl.

“This is Pearl. She’s from Chicago but now she’s here,“ Adore simply said.

“Please tell me you're straight,“ Courtney greeted Pearl. They were all looking confused at her now. “Sorry, that came out wrong. It’s just that Adore has this thing of somehow never befriending straight people and it wouldn't hurt to just have someone that doesn’t cringe when I say as much as the word penis.“ 

Violet looked at Adore who mirrored her grin. Courtney wasn't entirely wrong, neither her nor Adore were too keen on talking about the boys Courtney was going out with, especially when it came to sex. It wasn't exactly like they could give any quality input on that matter anyway. Pearl looked at Courtney with an amused expression on her face.

“Sorry, let’s try this again. I’m Courtney. It’s very nice to meet you,“ Courtney laughed before hugging Pearl.

“Nice to meet you too.“ Pearl hugged Courtney back before looking between Adore and Violet. “You’re gay?“ The two of them just nodded. “I’m bi, by the way. So I’m not new to the boy talk,“ Pearl continued while looking at Courtney with a slight smile. 

“You’re not straight?“ Adore said delighted while Pearl just nodded. „Ha ha! Done it again! I think I’ve got special powers.“ She looked back at her phone in her hand before looking at Violet. “Have you talked to Katya recently?“

“She texted me earlier and we skyped like two days ago, why?“

“Bianca hasn't posted anything on Instagram in three days. Maybe she’s loved up with her new girlfriend and too busy to update her page?“ Adore looked at Violet pleadingly, hoping that she would tell her that her suspicions were wrong. Violet could just barely suppress her eye roll. The whole Bianca and Adore thing was starting to get ridiculous. Violet knew for a fact that Bianca did not have a new girlfriend, according to Katya she had spent most of the summer either with her family in Honduras or locked up in her room, working on costumes and being miserable. But she couldn't say that to Adore because she wasn't even supposed to know herself. Katya had made her promise that she wouldn't let Adore know how glum Bianca really was. So Adore was looking at Bianca’s Instagram feed constantly, seeing her looking beautiful and tanned with a cocktail in her hand at the beach, pretending that she was having the time of her life. And even though Violet kept on assuring her that Bianca wasn't dating anyone, Adore wasn't buying it which resulted in her pretending that her summer hadn't been just as miserable. Instead she kept posting random pictures with random girls at random parties with random drinks in her hands, hoping for Bianca to see them when in reality she spent most her time at all the parties in the summer sitting in some corner and looking at old texts from Bianca.

This would be a favorable night for Violet and Courtney though; more than once they had to drive to some weird location at the outskirts of town to pick up a drunk and crying Adore while the other was on the phone with Adore’s mom, assuring her that her daughter was fine. So while she was annoyed with Adore, she mostly was worried. She would've told her that Bianca was just as miserable if she thought that would help her but that would only make it worse. Adore was questioning why Bianca had ended their relationship so suddenly already anyway, the only thing that made it somehow bearable for her was the fact that at least Bianca was happy. All Adore had ever wanted for Bianca was to be happy which was also why she wasn't bothering her with sad phone calls or texts and it was heartbreaking to see. 

Violet put her hand on top of Adore’s. “She doesn’t have a girlfriend, I told you. She’s busy with college and she started working for a theater in Manhattan, that’s all.“

Adore looked back at her. “She’s working for a theater? Helping to make costumes?“ Violet nodded and saw Adore looking sad for second before pulling herself together. “That’s.. that’s good for her. That’s what she wanted to do.“ 

Violet gave Adore a sympathizing smile before addressing Pearl to ask her about Chicago and her family, all of them glad to change the topic. Pearl told them about her friends, Shea who according to Pearl had the best legs she had ever seen in her entire life and Kim who apparently was some make up genius, whom she already missed dearly. Violet couldn't blame her, she would hate having to change schools in her last year and to start over with neither Courtney nor Adore there. Pearl had moved with her mother who was some relatively famous Fitness Guru and had just been offered her own cooking show that just had to be filmed in Los Angeles. Pearl had no siblings and did not mention another parent, simply saying that she lived alone with her mom. After Pearl had finished telling them about herself Courtney started to explain to her how their school worked and who the nicest teachers were. When they all compared their schedules Violet noticed frustrated that she barely had any subjects with any of them, only Art with Courtney, Psychology with Pearl and English with all of them.

“What do you have after lunch?“ Adore asked while they all started to collect the trash that was left after lunch.

“Art,“ Violet answered her.

Adore looked at her with big eyes. “Whom with?“

“Miss Gemini.“ Violet wiggled her eyebrows at Adore.

“Ugh, lucky!“ Adore groaned while looking genuinely sad that she didn't take art this year.

“Why? Is she that good?“ Pearl looked between them.

“That too, but she’s also really hot,“ Violet said while grinning at Pearl.

“She’s dating one of the other art teachers, Miss Luzon. They think we don't know but they're terrible at hiding it.“ Courtney shrugged her shoulders.

“I have Miss Luzon in art. Is everyone gay here?“ Pearl asked with an amused expression on her face.

“Only the interesting people,“ Adore giggled while all of them made their way back into school.

“Hey!“ Courtney exclaimed while jokingly glaring at Adore from over her shoulder.

“Case in point,“ Violet said while looking at Courtney who glared at her then. “I’m kidding Court, you're a delight. Come on let’s get to class.“


End file.
